dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Modern Comics Vol 1 81
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** Vronk, underling ** Cloud's pilots ** Cloud's troops Other Characters: * Peter Zell, peasant * Jan Zell, peasant, * Betta Zell * Country Doctor * Leuchtenberg Minister of Justice ** Regular Police Locations: * ** Republic *** extinct volcano Items: * Cloud-placement equipment Vehicles: * 7 Blackhawk Jets * 8 or more Leuchtenbergian Fighter Planes, catapult-launched | Writer11_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler11_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker11_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle11 = Dogtag: "The Van Pess Tutor" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Dogtag (formerly Private Dogtag) Other Characters: * previous Tutor * B. Phineas Van Pess * Homer Van Pess | Writer12_1 = Bill Ward | Penciler12_1 = Bill Ward | Inker12_1 = Bill Ward | StoryTitle12 = Torchy: "The Class Reunion Gig" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Sophie * her 3 mean friends Other Characters: * Miss Framp * Principal Allen * Ambrose | Writer13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Letterer13_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle13 = Will Bragg: "Pig Show" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Will Bragg Supporting Characters: * Gully * Fire Chief Swenson * Officer Flannigan * Effy Gissel * Mrs. Mahoulahan Livestock: * Billy Boy, Purebred Hampshire Other Characters: * Mr. Rout, Pig Show Proprietor * Lily Belle Lang | Writer14_1 = Harry Sahle | Penciler14_1 = Harry Sahle | Inker14_1 = Harry Sahle | StoryTitle14 = Ezra: "The Plot Against Ezra and Myrna" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Ezra Jones Supporting Characters: * Rollo Grant * Myrna Moore Antagonists: * Dean Dilsbury, Jr. * Lois Other Characters: * McKunkle, soda jerk Locations: * Manorville High School Vehicles: * Jones's dilapidated jalopy | Writer15_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler15_1 = Gill Fox | Inker15_1 = Gill Fox | StoryTitle15 = Choo Choo: "Maid For Movies" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Choo Choo La Moe Supporting Characters: * Cherry Other Characters: * Godfrey Stark, movie star * Webster Znif, director Locations: * | Notes = * First issue for Blackhawk Squadron's new North American F-86 Sabre jets. ** No dialogue or text mentions the change from the Skyrockets to the Sabres. ** Blackhawk bails out of his brand new Sabre jet, which then crashes. ** These warplanes are equipped with extremely advanced remote-control systems, by means of which the pilots actually can bail out, and allow other Blackhawk pilots to guide their planes to a particular destination. In the incident above, there simply was no time to activate the system. * Blackhawk knows enough about Botany to detect when a wheat crop has had insufficient sunlight. * At this story's end, the government of Leuchtenberg has got a fully operational cloud-placement apparatus, and is expecting bounteous harvests for the foreseeable future. It seems very unlikely that Cloud himself invented this equipment. * Torchy Todd graduated from P.S.31 grade school in the class of 1939. She was called "Torchy" in elementary school, too. * Also appearing in this issue of Modern Comics were: ** "Far East Adventure" (text story, featuring Blackhawk) ** Fuzzy by Jack Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}